Present Meets Future: Till Doom Do Us Part
by Peachy-Author
Summary: Yes, the episode is its own story! D.O.O.M. and the Chameleon steal wedding presents, and it's up to Dudley and Kitty to stage a fake wedding (much to the kids' happiness) to catch the bad guys and stop them! Can they do it? Read to find out! Contains chapters! COMPLETE!
1. Snaptrap's Plan

(A/N: Now it's time for "Till Doom Do Us Part!" Ohh, I have a feeling that this is gonna be good! Before we begin, I must tell you that when I wrote this one out, it ended up being longer than I thought, so I will be dividing it into chapters. Okay, no need to riot; here's the first chapter!)

Over at D.O.O.M. H.Q., Snaptrap announced that D.O.O.M. had been remodeled, and they all got their super-evil make-overs. Well, the kids weren't made over, but that's because they didn't wanna take part in any of that.

Then the Chameleon showed up, asking, "Could someone let me in? There's no doorknob on your new evil door."

"I gotta find the evil door-opener." Snaptrap said.

"No, you need to put a doorknob on the door." Snappy told him.

Snaptrap pressed a button on his chair, and the monitor behind the table they were sitting at read "Happy New Year!", and horns came out from the sides of the monitor, blaring while balloons and confetti rained down from the ceiling, and (I think) fireworks exploded.

"Oopsie! That's my evil New Year's Eve button." Snaptrap said. He pressed a different button, and the evil door opened. So the Chameleon came in.

"I love what you've done with the place." the Chameleon said.

"Thanks." Snaptrap said. He went on to say that he used the same decorator who remodeled the Petropolis Hospital for the Criminally Insane. In fact, that was where they met.

"He did my bonus room. Then he set it on fire." said the Chameleon.

After the Chameleon sat down at the table, Snaptrap unveilled his horrifically diabolical plan: they were going to steal wedding presents.

"Okay, that's evil, but I don't think it's... whatever he said it was." Stella said.

"Seriously?! I had my head shaved for this?!" Larry asked. (A/N: Oops! Forgot to mention that Larry is bald. Ollie and Francisco weren't wearing their hats, either.)

Snaptrap told Larry, "If you rob weddings, you get great stuff. Plus, you ruin the happiest day of a young couple's life."

"He won't be thinking about that if he thinks about getting married in the future." said Murray.

"I don't think Dad's ever going to get married, and if he decides to stay a bachelor for the rest of his life, that's okay with me. Any woman he marries will be a wicked step-mother, and I don't want one." Snappy said. (A/N: In case you forgot, fairy tales, as well as dealing with Snaptrap's mom, gave Snappy that fear.)

Chameleon liked Snaptrap's plan, saying that he was 'honored to bask in the shadow of his genius'.

"Way to suck up, Chameleon. Here, you can have Larry's chair. He's going in the cobra pit!" Snaptrap yelled, and he pressed a button on his chair. Well, somebody went in the cobra pit, but it wasn't Larry. It was Ollie.

Snaptrap apologized to Ollie, for it was hard for him to read the buttons with his stupid eye-patch on.

"Snaptrap, you get my daddy out of there right now!" Melody yelled. Instead of obeying, Snaptrap told Francisco to get in the pit and suck the poison out of Ollie's snake bites.

"Snaptrap, I think Mel wanted you to do it yourself..." Stella nervously said. Sure enough, Melody pulled out a clarinet and looked like she was going to hit Snaptrap with it. Snaptrap reluctantly did as he was told. (A/N: Normally, Melody starts playing "One More Try?" when she gets mad, but this time, she was too mad to play it.)

It was daytime in Petropolis, and at T.U.F.F., Dudley, Kitty, and the kids got in the elevator. Once they were in the elevator, Dudley started pressing all the buttons.

"Dad, what are you trying to do?! Break the elevator?!" George asked.

"Obviously..." said Atin.

"Dudley, why do you always push all those buttons? Now we're gonna stop at every floor!" Kitty said.

"Sorry, I like the lights. Also, I have no idea what floor we work on." Dudley said.

"That's really stupid. How can he not know after all this time?" asked Blossom.

"Maybe it's best we don't find out." said Emily, and the rest of the kids nodded in agreement.

Kitty told Dudley that he could be so annoying sometimes.

Suddenly, "Danny Boy" was playing over the speaker in the elevator, and Kitty was singing along, but she was singing the wrong words, and she sang really badly.

"My ears!" the kids moaned, covering their ears until Kitty stopped singing.

"You know what's annoying?! When you sing along to songs you don't know the words to!" Dudley yelled at Kitty. Kitty told Dudley that if he didn't like it, why didn't he get off on one of the many floors he pushed? Dudley said that he would, but he really liked the lights. And he went back to pushing the buttons until the lights made a picture of a rocket. Then Dudley and Kitty got into a fight like the one they had in "Doom-mates", much to the distress of their children.

"This is a bad day. Mommy and Daddy are arguing, and Mommy is singing bad." Summer moaned.

"I don't get it. Mom usually sings so beautifully." Logan said.

"Yeah. Why is she suddenly singing bad?" Molly said.

"I don't know, and I don't think I want to know." said Max.

Dudley and Kitty's fight continued when they got off the elevator, and the Chief heard it.

"Agents Puppy and Katswell must be here!" the Chief said to Keswick and his future children.

"Why are they fighting? You should see how in love they are in the future." said Lisa.

"Yeah, their love is just as strong, if not stronger, than Mom and Dad's." Tyler said.

"I know." said Ariel.

"With all the fighting they've been doing, it seems like they're no closer to being the happy family they are in the future." said Nate.

When the dust settled, Kitty was there, but then she looked like she was going to hack up a hairball, but instead, she hacked up Dudley.

"MOM! How could you?!" Annabeth exclaimed, seeing what Kitty hacked up.

"Really?!" Dudley asked his partner.

"Why can't you two be more like the Chief and me? We're sharing his office while my l-l-lab is being remodeled." Keswick said. He and the Chief were getting along fine.

The Chief then said that Keswick brought in a couple massage chairs, a big-screen T.V., and a sundae bar. Then he said, "We're as happy as Agent Clam."

Agent Clam was looking at the screen-saver on his computer, which looked like an underwater background.

"That's because you're a delight to be around, Ch-Chief." Keswick said.

"Oh no. _You're_ the delight." the Chief said.

"This is really awkward." said Tyler.

"Agreed." said Lisa.

"It seems like the Chief and Daddy are in love." Nate pointed out.

"Aw, great! Now we're gonna d-d-disappear!" Ariel exclaimed.

"Speaking of lights, you guys wanna see the rocket I made?" Dudley asked. Kitty said that no one wanted to see the rocket. Then Dudley and Kitty were having a slap-fight, which turned into the fight they had earlier, which really made the kids unhappy.

Suddenly, Keswick said that they were getting intel that Snaptrap and the Chameleon were planning to crash a wedding and steal all the gifts. The Chief told Dudley and Kitty to go check it out. He knew it wasn't a big deal, but it was a slow day, and they got paid by the crime.

"We're on it!" Kitty said. She, Dudley, and the kids ran to the elevator, and inside, Dudley pressed the buttons again. He made the rocket again, but it looked like it was going down. Kitty clunked Dudley on the head, and they started fighting again.

At the wedding, the reception was going on, and everyone present seemed to be having a good time. Somewhere else in the room, Snaptrap, his henchmen, and the kids were there, all dressed up.

"I'm totally stylin' in my high school prom tuxedo." Snaptrap said. But it didn't really fit him well, and Ollie told Snaptrap, "You didn't go to prom, boss."

"You didn't even go to high school." Larry pointed out.

Snaptrap said that he would've if they hadn't thrown him in prison for stealing his prom tuxedo.

Then the Chameleon showed up, and he was wearing a tuxedo over his transformation suit. He turned into a table with a present on it, and a small sign on the table said 'gifts'. The bow on the present turned into the Chameleon's eyes, and the the present itself turned into the Chameleon's head.

"Now that I'm a gift table, everyone will hand their presents to me." the Chameleon said.

"Well done, Chameleon! That's something I'd never say to Larry. Unless I'm roasting him on a spit." Snaptrap said.

"Don't _ever_ think about doing that to my daddy!" Murray said.

"I'm just as good a henchman as the Chameleon." Larry said. To prove his point, he got down on all fours and said, "Look at me. I'm a table. Put your presents and your empty drink glasses on me."

"Pathetic." the D.O.O.M. kids facepalmed.

Just then, the Chameleon's head turned back into a present, and some people walked over and set some presents on the table (without knowing that it was the Chameleon).

"Ooh! Looks like we hit the jackpot!" Snaptrap said, and he opened one of the presents. But then he said, "Nope. I'm wrong. We hit the croc pot." (A/N: I spelled 'crock pot' the way I did because the box with said object in it said 'croc pot'. The box even depicted a crocodile in a pot, and in one corner, the box said, 'makes delicious crocodile'!)

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up, and Dudley was holding two bags of ice while Kitty held her blaster.

"Dudley, what are you doing?" Kitty asked.

"I brought ice to throw at the bride and groom. It's a tradition." Dudley said.

"That's 'rice'." Kitty corrected.

"No, it isn't. Get your eyes checked, woman." Dudley told her.

"Dad, Mom's right." said George.

That's when Kitty spotted Snaptrap, but Dudley thought Snaptrap was really a pirate. He wanted Kitty to get her eyes checked. However, Kitty told Dudley that they had to stop Snaptrap before he stole the presents.

"And now, the bride will toss the bouquet!" a voice announced.

"Gotta catch it! Need to marry Eric, the T.U.F.F. water delivery guy!" Kitty said with a lovesick sigh as she gazed at a picture of Eric.

"NO!" the kids screamed, not wanting Kitty to marry Eric. If she did, she could either erase her children from existence, or she would have them, but they wouldn't be the kids she'd come to know and love.

At that moment, Dudley said, "Must fetch anything being thrown!" And he went after the bouquet. He caught it in his mouth, and Kity grabbed him. They ended up ruining the cake.

"Grab the gifts and run!" Snaptrap yelled upon seeing the T.U.F.F agents. So they did, but Snaptrap kept bumping into some pillar because of his eyepatch. Still, he got out. Then the bride and groom showed up, and the bride said, "Oh no! Our presents are gone!"

"You think that's bad? My bag of ice melted. By the way, congratulations!" Dudley said, and he threw the water at the bride and groom.

"Dad..." the kids facepalmed.

And so ends Chapter 1 of the episode. Chapter 2 is on its way, so stay tuned, and please review! No flaming!


	2. Failure Is Not An Option

(A/N: Here's Chapter 2 of "Till Doom Do Us Part". Now we can find out what else is going to happen!)

Now Dudley, Kitty, and the children were back at T.U.F.F., and Dudley had the bouquet in his mouth again, and Kitty was trying to get Dudley to give her the flowers.

"Dudley, give me the bouquet! I have to marry Eric so he can take me away from all this! And by 'all this', I mean 'you'!" Kitty said.

Well, when George, Molly, Summer, and Logan heard this, they burst into tears. (A/N: When Kitty said that she had to marry Eric so he could 'take her away from Dudley', she as good as called her (biological) children mistakes!) Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, and Emily quickly tried to comfort their friends.

"Let me guess: you caught the bouquet instead of the bad guys." the Chief said. Dudley dropped the bouquet and said, "Nobody _threw_ the bad guys."

"That doesn't even make sense." Kitty said. To Dudley, neither did making your partner leave a wedding before the food was served, 'cause he could have had his choice of chicken or fish. Then Dudley and Kitty were fighting again, but in their sorrow, the children didn't even notice.

That's when Keswick walked over to the Chief, saying, "Herbert, I made us spiced pumpkin lattes with a dash of cinnamon. Sweet, and a l-l-little spicy. Just like you."

"Keswick, you're a doll." the Chief said.

"They're giving me the creeps." Lisa said.

"Me too." said Tyler.

"I c-c-can't handle this." said Ariel.

"I don't think any of us can, sis." Nate said, hugging his baby sister close to him.

Then the intel alarm went off, and Kitty's head was in Dudley's mouth as they stopped fighting. Apparently, the intel alarm didn't sound right, 'cause Kitty asked who changed it.

"Keswick did. It's our song. They were playing it on the radio when he first moved into my office." the Chief said.

"Were we ever that young?" Keswick asked as his children went to check on their friends. Upon finding out what the problem was, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were trying to help everyone else comfort George, Molly, Summer, and Logan.

A monitor showed pictures of Snaptrap and the Chameleon, and under them, it said, "Wedding Alert!" Keswick said that it looked like Snaptrap and the Chameleon were robbing another wedding. So the Chief told Dudley and Kitty to try to stop slapping each other long enough so they could slap the cuffs on the bad guys.

Kitty told the Chief that they wouldn't come back without the bad guys, and Dudley said that he wouldn't come back without chicken or fish. Why did he have to choose? George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel rolled their eyes, but they followed (after Keswick's children received permission to join).

D.O.O.M. and their kids showed up at a wedding reception, and Snaptrap was ready to score more wedding presents, although it was gonna be hard to beat the panini griller they stole from some other wedding.

The Chameleon was standing on a table, disguised as an ice sculpture.

"Wow! Great disguise, Chameleon! You're really bringin' it!" Snaptrap said.

"I can bring it, too! See? I'm an ice sculpture, too!" Larry said, climbing on the table and doing the pose the Chameleon was making.

"Dad, please! You're embarrassing us!" said Murray.

"You wanna be cold and stiff, Larry? Just keep running your mouth!" Snaptrap said, and he pulled out his blaster and fired. He shot someone, but not Larry. He hit a woman, and Snaptrap said it served her right for wearing white to a wedding.

"That's the bride, Boss." Ollie said.

"Shame on you!" the D.O.O.M. kids scolded Snaptrap. Snaptrap couldn't believe someone was marrying the bride, and he figured that she must have a great personality (apparently, the bride wasn't very pretty).

"Looks don't really matter. It's what's inside that counts." Stella told Snaptrap.

Then people set some presents on the table the Chameleon was on, and Snaptrap picked up one of the presents and shook it, hoping it was a gravy-warmer. Francisco said that it sounded like the 18-piece gourmet knife set the bride and groom registered for.

That's when Dudley, Kitty, and the kids showed up. George, Molly, Summer, and Logan had been comforted on the way to the wedding, but Summer got really upset when she heard Kitty tell Dudley, "Let's split up."

"Summer, it's not the 'split up' you're thinking about." Emily assured her.

"Right. It's like the splitting up they do when we go Christmas shopping at the mall." Logan said.

Dudley decided to search the chicken and/or fish (he decided he was getting both), and he told Kitty to search everything else, but she couldn't dance, 'cause her bad dancing would call attention to them.

Kitty didn't like that, and she said that first of all, she was a _great_ dancer (in the future, yes), and second of all, she was totally focused on the mission. She probably would've been if "Danny Boy" hadn't started playing.

"Ooh, that's my jam!" Kitty said. Then she ran off and started singing along with it. Just like last time, she was singing the wrong words, and she still sang horribly, but this time, she was dancing, too, and she really couldn't dance.

"You should see her dance in the future. Dad taught her how to dance, and she's perfect." Max said to Emily.

Snaptrap saw Kitty, and he said, "That dancing's so bad, it can only be one person." He held up a piece of paper that had a picture of Kitty on it, and she was labeled as 'T.U.F.F.'s Worst Dancer'.

So Kitty was dancing, Dudley was at the buffet table (wolfing down chicken), and George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel were talking with the D.O.O.M. kids.

"So why is Snaptrap stealing wedding gifts?" Atin wondered aloud.

"Dad says that if you rob weddings, you get great stuff. Plus, you ruin the happiest day of a young couple's life." Snappy said.

"But that's a horrible thing to do!" Molly said.

"We know. But we're not actually helping our dads." Stella told the kids.

"Good for you!" said Nate.

Snaptrap decided to grab the gifts and skedaddle.

"Come on, kids!" Snaptrap called to the D.O.O.M. kids as he and the others (except the Chameleon) raced towards the exit.

"But Dad, we're in the middle of a conversation!" Snappy said.

"Finish it later!" Snaptrap told him.

"(sigh) Fine..." Snappy muttered as he and his friends unhappily followed their dads.

Then Dudley walked over to the table where the Chameleon was. He said that the chicken and/or fish was salty, and he needed ice for his fruit punch. He took an ice-pick (I think that's what it was) and started using it on the Chameleon. But then Dudley thought he should really throw the ice at the bride. So he picked up the Chameleon and threw him at the bride.

Kitty danced up to Dudley, and she said that she didn't see the bad guys. Then she realized that all the gifts were gone. Dudley said that so was the chicken and/or fish, but he remembered that he ate it.

"That's right. While you two were busy with 'more important matters', you let the bad guys get away again." said Emily.

"It's time for the bride to throw the bouquet!" a voice announced, and the bouquet was thrown. Dudley and Kitty jumped for it at the same time, and they bumped into each other. Then the Chameleon ran past and exited.

At T.U.F.F., Keswick and the Chief were pacing (well, the Chief's monitor system made it look like he was pacing, but you know what I mean), and Keswick said that it had been 3 days, and they still hadn't heard from Dudley and Kitty. (A/N: Atin took the kids to T.U.F.F. after the wedding, and they ended up staying with Keswick.)

"I'm worried, Keswick. We've looked everywhere." the Chief said.

"Well, maybe not everywhere, but we did check their c-c-cubicles and the bathroom." Keswick said. Then he said that as far as he was concerned, that was a solid day's work.

Dudley and Kitty then showed up. The top of Dudley's head was bandaged. It was the same with Kitty, but she also had one of her legs in a cast, and she was using a crutch. Dudley explained that they were in the hospital for the last 3 days and why (I know that he said Kitty gave them something, but I couldn't make out what he said). After Kitty insulted Dudley, they got into another fight.

"I wish they wouldn't fight like this. If they don't get married, I'll lose my adopted family." Annabeth said, tears springing to her eyes at the thought of having to go back to the orphanage she ended up in after the death of her parents.

Then the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that while they were gone, Snaptrap and the Chameleon hit a dozen more weddings. Because of their bickering, there were a lot of newlyweds in town eating cold gravy and ungrilled paninis.

"And that's not the worst of it. The bad guys have gone on such a rampage that brides and grooms all over the city have c-cancelled their wedding." Keswick said.

The Chief said that florists stopped making wedding bouquets, so the city was overrun with flowers. Hay-fever was at an all-time high. Some people outside walked by the flowers and started sneezing.

Then Keswick said that there was the bee problem. Someone outside was running from a swarm of bees.

"And worst of all, with no one ordering wedding cakes, the Alaskan frosting pipeline is backing up." the Chief said. Keswick said that it could blow any time. The Chief said there was only one way to lure the villains out: stage their own wedding with gifts so tempting, the bad guys wouldn't be able to resist it.

"We just need a couple to play the bride and groom." the Chief said.

The kids were willing to do it, but they were just too young, and there was no way Snaptrap and the Chameleon would fall for it.

"If you throw water on me, I could become a couple." said Keswick. He added that strange things happen when you get a Keswick wet.

"Not us." Keswick's future children said to each other.

"Which is a good thing, because I like to swim a lot." Ariel pointed out.

"We know." Nate said.

"No no, Keswick. I won't put you in harm's way. We need a more expendable couple." the Chief said.

At that moment, Dudley and Kitty were still fighting as they passed Keswick, the Chief, and the kids, and Keswick asked Dudley and Kitty if they'd been listening.

"I highly doubt it." said Blossom.

Dudley said that they said something about the Bee Gees and sneezing, which was weird, because he was allergic to the Bee Gees. They gave him _Night Fever_.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAD!" the kids yelled. There was no way he could be allergic to the Bee Gees, especially over their song "Night Fever".

"Congratulations, Agents Puppy and Katswell! You're getting married!" the Chief said.

So that's the end of Chapter 2. Coming up next is Chapter 3, so tune in, and please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	3. Planning A Fake Wedding

(A/N: And we're back! Let's start Chapter 3 so you can see what's going to happen!)

At this, the kids began celebrating, but it didn't last, for Dudley and Kitty yelled, "NOOOOOOO!" According the the Chief, they screamed for half an hour. When asked if they were done screaming yet, they went back to screaming.

"Why do we have to pretend to get married? Can't we just go to D.O.O.M. and arrest Snaptrap?" Kitty asked.

Keswick said that they tried, but Snaptrap's new evil lair had no doorknobs, and they couldn't get in.

"We're going to have to fake a wedding." Keswick stated.

The Chief said that in order for this to work, Dudley and Kitty would really have to sell it. They had to pretend they were in love, and they couldn't tell anyone the wedding was a fake.

"Oh, come on! Don't take this the wrong way, Kitty, but the thought of marrying you makes me throw up in my mouth!" Dudley yelled at Kitty, and his face turned green, and he looked like he was gonna puke.

Seeing how upset George, Molly, Summer, and Logan were, Max scolded Dudley, "Don't you talk to Mom that way!"

"Well, don't take _this_ the wrong way!" Kitty said, smacking Dudley across the face. Dudley was unhappy because Kitty made him swallow his throw-up. And they started smacking each other again.

"I hope you and I never end up like that, Keswick. By the way, did you do something special with your hair today? It looks dashing." the Chief said, and a light was shining on Keswick as he fluffed his hair.

Then an alarm rang, and the Chief pulled out a pocket-watch, realizing that the cake he made to celebrate his and Keswick's sharing an office was done.

"Chief, what a stunning t-t-time-piece. The gold in-lay complements the sheen on your exo-skeleton." Keswick said, and he and the Chief grinned at each other.

Dudley and Kitty were still fighting, and the Chief told them to knock it off. They could fight after they were married like everyone else did. They had a wedding to plan!

Now everyone was at a store where people buy clothes for weddings. Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were all standing outside one of the fitting rooms.

"All right, let's see the dress." Keswick said. Apparently, Kitty was in there, trying on a wedding gown.

Kitty stepped out, and she looked so lovely. George, Max, and Logan wolf-whistled, and the girls were squeeing and excitedly telling Kitty how gorgeous she was.

"I hope Dudley won't be able to resist." Atin said.

"There's no way he'll be able to resist Kitty. She looks breath-taking." said Tyler.

"Lovely. Really lovely!" Nate complimented.

"You look beautiful." the Chief told Kitty.

"And I look beautiful-er!" Dudley's voice said. Everyone turned to look at him, and when the kids saw him, their eyes practically bugged out of their skulls! Instead of a tuxedo, Dudley was dressed as a 'dragon-astronaut'. (A/N: This means he was wearing a space-suit, and under the helmet, he was wearing the head of a dragon, and he also had the hands and feet of a dragon, and even the tail.)

"Dudley, that looks horrible!" Kitty said. Then Dudley told Kitty that she was really gonna hate the bridesmaids. The 'bridesmaids' were space-witches (women holding brooms and dressed like witches wearing space-helmets), and totally Dudley's idea.

Upon hearing this, the kids quickly decided that they would join in the wedding. But first, they had to figure out what they wanted to do.

"Well, Logan could be the ring bearer while Max and I play the role of the best man." George said.

"But I don't think we're old enough to be a best man." Max said.

"The wedding isn't a real one, so it doesn't matter." said George.

"Good point." said Max.

"So now we need a flower girl." said Molly.

"How about we have Summer do it?" Annabeth said.

"Some weddings have more than one flower girl. Perhaps the 3 of us can be flower girls." Summer suggested. Molly and Annabeth loved that idea.

"Maybe we could invent something for the wedding, like something that'll catch the bad guys in case Dudley and Kitty mess up again." Lisa said to Tyler.

"It can be done, but we're going to need some help if we wanna get it done in time." Tyler said.

"I'll help ya!" Nate offered.

"But what am I gonna do?" Ariel asked.

"Maybe you could sing something for Dudley and Kitty." Logan said, remembering how singing is one of Ariel's favorite hobbies.

"Okay. In fact, I'll sing a love song so they'll really fall in love and decide that they really want to get married to each other and never fight again!" said Ariel. (A/N: Although they fight in "The REALLY BIG Problem!", they work it out in the end and STAY married!)

"You GO, Ariel!" George, Molly, Summer, and Logan said, hugging Ariel.

"So that leaves just us with nothing to do." said Atin.

"Actually, we can just keep an eye out for the bad guys." said Blossom.

"Now that we know what we're gonna do, let's pick out some wedding clothes." Emily said. So the kids started searching for outfits to wear for the wedding.

Later, everyone was at a photography studio, and they had to take the photo for the wedding announcement, so Dudley and Kitty had to try to look happy.

"Just do this." George, Annabeth, Molly, and Max said, and they all gave each other the lovesick smiles they made when they met (back in the very first "Present Meets Future").

Dudley and Kitty weren't exactly copying the kids. The happy grins they were giving weren't very convincing, but there was one part where Dudley had an arm around Kitty's waist, and Kitty had an arm around Dudley's shoulders. But then they were giving each other bunny ears. I think you know what happened next, and if you guessed that they started yet another slap-fight, you're correct!

There was a picture of the slap-fight in the "Petropolis Times", under the words "T.U.F.F. Wedding This Weekend! Featuring laser-light show and space-witches!" And under the picture of Dudley and Kitty were the words "The Happy Couple". (A/N: How I wish they really were happy!)

Snaptrap saw the article and said, "Whoa! That's amazing!"

"I know! Agent Puppy and Katswell are getting married!" Larry said.

"They are?! COOL!" said the D.O.O.M. kids. They had a feeling that Dudley and Kitty belonged together, and to learn that they were getting married was happy news. It also meant that George, Molly, Summer, and Logan would exist.

Snaptrap also pointed out the picture of the space-witches. He said, "We have to go! I'm penciling it in, Chameleon! Oh wait, this pencil _is_ the Chameleon."

Sure enough, the pencil turned into the Chameleon, and then Ollie showed up with a grilled panini with warm gravy. Snaptrap thanked Ollie, then told him to toss Larry into the wood-chipper they stole from the lumberjack wedding.

"Looks like we're back in the wedding crashing business." the Chameleon said.

"Don't be a dope, Chameleon; we've already stolen more stuff than we have room for. Right, Snaptrap?" Larry asked, and Ollie was going to throw him into the wood-chipper.

"We'll have more room once you're in the bark bucket." Snaptrap said.

Then Larry was heard screaming, and pieces of his fur were flying over there, signifying that he was in the wood-chipper (much to the children's dismay).

Chameleon was over by the computer, and he told Snaptrap to check out Dudley and Kitty's wedding registry. They were asking for an invisibility cloak (A/N: Reminds me of Harry Potter.), His and Her laser-scopes, an anti-matter cannon, and a set of jet-boots!

"I'm gonna be the cat's pajamas! Ooh! Agent Katswell also registered for cat's pajamas!" Snaptrap said. (A/N: The picture of the cat's pajamas was a shirt and pants with fish on them.) Snaptrap told everyone to suit up, for they had a wedding to crash. Oh, and Larry showed up in his suit, and he was perfectly fine, much to Murray's relief.

"Daddy, let's go to the wedding and _not_ crash it." Snappy said, but Snaptrap didn't listen to him.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were tired, looked beat up, and they were still trying to hit each other, but they were missing (and the kids were getting upset). Kitty was saying that those were the right lyrics, and Dudley said that Kitty was the chicken and/or fish breath. Then they flopped down, exhausted.

"Dudley, what are we doing? We're partners, and we're a great team. We've got to work together to catch the bad guys." Kitty said, and she was back to normal as she stood up and held out her hand for Dudley.

"You're right. All we have to do is pretend we're getting married until tomorrow. How hard can that be?" Dudley asked as he took Kitty's hand and stood up.

"Not hard. You guys might fall in love for real!" said Emily, smiling happily.

"DUDLEY!" a voice yelled. Everyone looked to see a very angry Peg Puppy standing at the entrance to the room. She said, "How could you?! You're getting married without telling your mother?! And what's worse, you're marrying _her_!"

Kitty looked surprised, because Peg made it sound like Dudley marrying Kitty was a bad thing. This also had George, Molly, Summer, and Logan looking hurt. Before the children could say anything, Peg went over to Dudley and said, "No offense, dear. But I always thought my baby would marry someone pretty, and smart, with a good job!"

"That's Kitty!" said Blossom.

"Yeah!" the rest of the kids agreed.

"So did I, Mom. But sometimes, we have to settle." Dudley said. Then he turned to Kitty and said, "Sorry, Kitty. I'm just trying to get rid of her."

"Oh. I can do that." Kitty said. She turned, pressed a button, and Peg was launched out of the building. As she went flying, she told them to at least register for a gravy-warmer. Then she landed in a fishbowl on top of a building.

"Well, if I can get through that, I can get through anything." Kitty said.

"That's right, Mama!" said Logan, and he hugged Kitty.

"I'm glad you said that, Kitty, because here comes Eric, the water delivery guy." Dudley said.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" the kids screamed, knowing that Kitty was going to want Eric to marry her, and that would cause George, Molly, Summer, and Logan to be erased from existence, and Max and Annabeth would lose their adopted family.

"Hi, Kitty." Eric said.

"I LOVE YOU!" Kitty said, love hearts in her eyes. But then she realized what she said, and she quickly said, "I mean, hi, Eric."

"It's taken me months to work up the courage to ask you out. The truth is, I'm in love with you. Also, I'm independently wealthy, and I only took this job to be close to you." Eric said.

"It _did_?! You _are_?! _You did_?!" Kitty asked, getting excited. Then she told him that she was responding to everything in order.

"This is bad." said Molly, her eyes filling with tears.

"It's okay, Molly. I'm here." Max assured her, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

Then Eric produced a pillow with a crown on it, saying, "Run away with me, Kitty Katswell. You can be my queen in the country I bought for us! Please say yes!"

"Don't say yes..." Summer sobbed. Logan went over to Summer and gave her a hug. Summer hugged him back, and they cried together.

"YES!" Kitty excitedly responded, hugging Eric.

"That's the end of us." George said, and he and Annabeth wept as they hugged each other good-bye.

That's when the Chief cleared his throat, and Kitty (reluctantly) said, "I mean, I can't run away with you because I'm getting married to a really great guy!"

"You got that right!" Blossom, Atin, and Emily yelled together, really angry with Kitty for wanting to marry Eric. They knew that Kitty knew fully well that the price to pay for marrying Eric would be losing her (biological) children. She hadn't even given them a second thought.

"He's smart and sophisticated, and he's right over there, flossing his brain with licorice." Kitty wept.

That's exactly what Dudley was doing, and he said, "Hi, Eric! You want some licorice?!"

Eric looked unhappy, but he told Kitty that he understood. The important thing was that she was happy.

"_So happy_..." Kitty sobbed.

Then Eric walked over to Dudley and said, "You're a very lucky guy, my friend."

"I can't hear you! I have licorice in my ears!" Dudley yelled.

"Eric, wait! I'm not-" Kitty started, but the Chief said, "Oh, no you don't!" He pressed the button that Kitty pressed to eject Peg, and Eric was launched out.

"YAY! Thanks, Chief!" the kids said, very happy that the Chief did what he did.

"Sorry, Agent Katswell. This is no time for true love. You're getting married!" the Chief told Kitty.

"Chief, you know that Kitty's just infatuated with Eric. She doesn't really love him." said Blossom.

"And Eric is infatuated with Kitty. He doesn't really love her, even though he said he did." Atin said.

"What do you know about love?!" Kitty asked, angry about the claims the children made.

"A whole lot more than you and Dudley know; that's for sure." Emily said.

Meanwhile, Eric landed in the fishbowl that Peg was in. He landed right on her, but when they surfaced, Eric said, "I'm sorry, ma'am."

"Well, you're a tall drink of water with a big bottle of water. How'd you like to be my date at a wedding tomorrow?" Peg said.

Back at T.U.F.F., Dudley and Kitty were yelling "NOOOOOOOOO!", and the kids didn't know what to do.

What's going to happen next? Chapter 4 will tell us if we stay tuned, and please review, but NO flaming!


	4. Dudley & Kitty's Wedding

(A/N: Wow! Chapter 4 is here! Get ready to read!)

Later, the Chief told everyone that the wedding was in 2 hours. He asked Dudley and Kitty if they were ready.

"Totally ready. Except I can't go through with it." Dudley said.

"Dad, you _have_ to! You _must_!" George said.

Kitty, who was busy on a laptop computer, said that she couldn't go through with it either.

"Why not?!" asked Blossom, who was getting really angry with Dudley and Kitty.

"I did a little reasearch on-line. Eric named the country he bought 'Kitaly'. And look! Its borders are in the shape of me!" Kitty moaned as she showed everyone the computer monitor, and they saw that 'Kitaly' was shaped like Kitty's head.

"MOM! Don't go with Eric! _PLEASE_!" Annabeth begged. She didn't want to lose the adopted family she'd grown to love so much. That, and she didn't want to think about ending up back in the orphanage with that mean old bag again.

"Get your country-shaped head in the game! With the flower problem, gangs of bees are terrorizing the city!" the Chief told Kitty.

Outside, there were lots of bees flying around, and one gang of bees was being led by Wanna-Bee (from F.L.O.P.P.).

Keswick said that the pressure in the frosting pipeline was building. If it burst, they'd all drown in buttercream!

Dudley told Kitty that they had to get ready for a wedding and catch some bad guys! He said, "You get the blasters, and I'll get the skateboarding turtles! Again, my idea. You've contributed nothing to this wedding."

"Dad, your contributions are, what's the word I'm looking for...?" Max said, pretending to think. Then he said, "Oh yeah!"

"_STUPIIIIIIIIID_!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel sang out together. They did it in such a comical way that Dudley and Kitty actually cracked up and laughed together for the first time in a long time (and this made the kids cheer up considerably).

Then Dudley, Kitty, and the children (save for Keswick's kids) were off, and over in the Chief's office, the Chief told Keswick, "In case I don't survive the bees or the frosting, I want you to have a little something to remember me by. I got you a golden brush for that beautiful hair of yours. I sold my pocket-watch to buy it."

That was ironic, because Keswick said that he sold his hair (he ripped it off when he said that) to buy a chain for the Chief's beautiful pocket-watch. (A/N: Sounds like "The Gift Of Magi".)

However, that was the stupidest thing the Chief ever heard. Who buys hair? The Chief told Keswick, "Get out of my office, weirdo!" So Keswick angrily left, after saying that the anniversary cake tasted like crab-apples.

"Finally, things are back to normal." said Lisa with a sigh of relief.

"Now Dad can look forward to meeting and falling in love with Mom." Tyler said.

"And then we'll exist." Nate said.

"What a relief..." Ariel sighed, feeling happy that their existence was no longer in danger.

Wolf Spitzer was outside the chapel where the fake wedding was going to take place, and he mentioned how Dudley and Kitty were going to tie the knot. In weirder news, he just bought some hair (he opened his shirt to show us the hair on his chest), if only he hadn't sold his golden brush to pay for it.

In the chapel, Snaptrap, his henchmen, the Chameleon, and the D.O.O.M. kids were in the wedding cake, and Snaptrap said, "Okay, we all know the plan, except for me. What's the plan, Ollie?"

"We're hiding in this cake..." Ollie began.

"I thought this was a small car." Snaptrap interrupted.

"And we're waiting to make sure this wedding is not a trap. Then we'll spring out and steal the super-cool spy presents." Ollie finished.

"I could have just turned into a cake." the Chameleon said, turning into a cake with a lit candle on it.

"Why would you do that? Oh, right, the plan." Snaptrap said.

"I'm hungry." Stella said.

"Well, we're in a cake." said Snappy.

"Good idea..." Stella said, and she was going to eat the cake.

"No! Don't even think about it." Snaptrap told her. He handed her a bag of candy to tide her over.

Then music was heard, and Ollie said, "I think the wedding is starting."

Sure enough, the kids were in their positions, and they watched as Kitty was led down the aisle by the Chief on his monitor system. When they made it, the Chief asked Kitty where Dudley was. Kitty didn't know; she thought maybe Dudley got cold feet.

Suddenly, the whole place went dark, and a voice announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, presenting the groom, Agent Dudley Puppy, DRAGON-ASTRONAUT!" And at the other side of the chapel, laser-lights were shining, and two skateboarding turtles went through hoops of fire, and Dudley was dressed like a dragon-astronaut.

"This can't be happening." Annabeth whispered as Dudley zip-lined (I think that's what he did) to where Kitty, Keswick, the Chief, and the kids were. But the cord broke, and Dudley crashed into the space-witches.

"It happened." Emily replied.

As Dudley announced that he was okay because the space-witches broke his fall, Kitty asked Keswick what happened to his hair (that's right, he had a new hairstyle). Keswick explained that he sold his hair, and he was wearing a Kes-wig.

"Who buys hair?" Dudley asked.

"That's what I said!" the Chief said.

"Let's get this show on the road!" Keswick said.

"If we're on a road, shouldn't we really be in a car?" Snaptrap asked, popping out of the cake and nearly blowing his cover. Luckily, Ollie, Francisco, and Larry pulled him back into the cake.

"You almost blew your cover, Snaptrap. If you don't wanna do that, then sit down and shut up!" Melody said.

Now back to the wedding. Keswick said, "Dearly beloved, we are g-g-gathered together to witness the w-wedding of Kitty Katswell and Dudley Puppy, **which is a real cermony and **_**not**_** a trap**!" Keswick said. (A/N: That part was bold because he was saying it so if Snaptrap and the Chameleon were there, they'd hear it.) Then Keswick said, "If there's anyone here who objects to this union, sp-sp-speak now or forever hold your peace."

Peg stood up and yelled, "I OBJECT!"

"GRANDMA!" George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, and Logan screamed.

A hand attached to the Chief's monitor went over and tased Peg, and the Chief asked, "Anyone else feeling lucky?"

"Please, Kitty! Run away with me to Kitaly!" Eric said. But the Chief tased him, too.

"Thanks, Chief!" the kids called out.

"NOT HIS FACE!" Kitty screamed.

"Mom, he's not your type! Get over him!" said Molly, knowing that her parents couldn't care less (judging by their actions) if she and her siblings were erased from existence and hating it.

Keswick just decided to skip ahead, and he pronounced Dudley and Kitty dragon-astronaut and wife.

Dudley, Kitty, and the children were waiting for the bad guys to show up.

"Why haven't the bad guys made their move?" Dudley whispered to Kitty.

"Now, Boss?" asked Ollie from inside the cake.

"Not yet! It's not a real wedding until they kiss." Snaptrap said. He said that until Dudley and Kitty kissed, the wedding gifts were just presents on a table.

"Dad, they're wedding gifts, regardless." Snappy said.

"He's right. I don't quite see the distinction, Boss." Ollie said. Snaptrap said that that's 'cause Ollie wasn't wearing an eye-patch.

"Mel, I seriously wish you would give us away." Murray said to Melody.

"I have my piccolo, but I'm not sure anyone outside the cake will hear it. And I'm afraid that if I do play it, Snaptrap will take it from me and break it. I don't want him to do that." said Melody.

At the wedding, the Chief told Dudley and Kitty that they'd have to keep going until the villains revealed themselves.

Keswick said that the dragon-astronaut could now kiss the bride.

"YAAAAAAAAAY!" the kids cheered. But Dudley and Kitty were not amused.

"Nobody said anything about _kissing_!" Kitty said.

"If I object, will someone taser me?" Dudley asked.

"Object, and I'll give you a Chaos Blast you'll never forget!" Atin growled, and from the way he said it, you could tell that he meant business.

"Just lift your visor and do it!" the Chief told Dudley.

Dudley pressed a button on his costume, and the helmet disappeared. Then he and Kitty leaned towards each other with their lips puckered, and the kids were all chanting, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Their lips were very close, but it wasn't a full kiss, because before their lips made contact (my avatar shows how close their lips were), they broke it off, and they were choking and coughing.

"What are you two so sick about? Your lips didn't even touch." said Lisa.

"EWW! I pretended you were chicken and/or fish, but it didn't help!" Dudley complained to Kitty.

"That's weird, 'cause I tasted ham!" Kitty said.

"You guys are crazy!" said Tyler.

"Just get over it and watch for the bad guys!" Nate and Ariel shouted.

Then Dudley and Kitty went back to gagging, and George, Molly, Summer, and Logan were kissing Max, Annabeth, Blossom, Atin, Emily, Keswick's children, and each other good-bye.

Snaptrap peeked out of the cake, and he decided that it was official (and a little gross), so they could steal the wedding presents.

"Forget that! We'd better go check on our friends." said Murray, and Snappy, Melody, and Stella followed him to where their friends were.

The Chief noticed Snaptrap making his move, and he told Dudley and Kitty to go get him.

"If we don't do something, we'll have kissed each other for nothing!" Kitty told Dudley.

"Don't mention the kiss. _Never_... _ever_... _mention the kiss_." Dudley told her.

"You can deny it all you want, but _you kissed_!" said Summer through her tears.

Then Kitty said, "You're going down, Snaptrap! Time to toss the T.U.F.F. Garter!" Kitty said, and she removed the garter from her leg and tossed it. It became wide, and it caught D.O.O.M.

"Oh no! It's a trap! The wedding's a fake!" Snaptrap said. He told the space-witches to use their magic to save him. But one of the space-witches said, "We're not real witches."

The Chameleon turned into a car and tried to get away (with the present he was stealing on top of the car). And Snaptrap said, "_Now_ you turn into a car."

"Hey, guys! What's going on?" the kids heard a familiar voice ask. They looked to see the D.O.O.M. kids approaching.

"Our future family won't happen." George replied, looking sad.

"What do you mean?" asked Stella.

"Mommy and Daddy don't love each other." Molly wept.

"That's not true! They just haven't realized that they're in love yet." said Melody.

"You think so?" Max asked.

"I hope so..." Logan said with a sniffle.

"It's gotta be true!" said Murray.

"But just in case that's not it and our family doesn't happen..." said Summer. She and her siblings quickly kissed the D.O.O.M. kids good-bye.

Then Dudley said, "Hey, Chameleon! How'd you like to catch the bouquet?!" He threw the bouquet, and the Chameleon quickly turned back into himself (dropping the present in the process), and he caught the flowers. He said, "Yay! I'm getting fake-married next!" Then he went rolling until he hit the doors. The doors opened, and the Chameleon was still holding the bouquet.

A swarm of bees flew in, and Wanna-Bee said, "BEE ARMY! SHOW NO MERCY!" The Chameleon looked nervous, and the bees attacked! When it was over, the Chameleon said he was allergic to bee stings, and he asked Dudley and Kitty if they registered for an anti-histamine.

Dudley told the bad guys that they were going to jail right after he and Kitty took their wedding photos.

Now the photos were being taken. There was a photo with everyone in it, and the caption under it read "A Day To Remember", a picture of Dudley and Kitty each holding a piece of wedding cake, a picture of Dudley and Kitty smashing each other with their pieces of cake, a picture of the Chief on his monitor system, dancing with one of the space-witches, and a picture of people throwing ice at Dudley.

Now the reception was in full swing, and Keswick was the D.J. Two of the guests clinked glasses, and everyone cheered.

The Chief praised Dudley and Kitty, and it was thanks to them that citizens of Petropolis could get married again.

"And the best part is, we get to have this awesome party without even being married." Dudley said.

"Oh, but you _are_ married. That cermony was actually l-l-l-legal." Keswick said.

"YAY!" the kids cheered, jumping up and down with excitement. As expected, Dudley and Kitty were freaked out, and they fainted.

But it turned out that Keswick was just messing with them, which stopped the kids' celebration right away.

"Good job, Keswick. I've missed your cruel whimsy." the Chief said.

"Not again..." Keswick's kids facepalmed.

Then the Chief suggested they share a piece of wedding cake, 'cause his stomach was rumbling. But that wasn't his stomach; it was the frosting pipe-line! It was gonna BLOW!

It blew, and the chapel was full of buttercream! Dudley and Kitty were conscious now, and Kitty said, "Mmm. Buttercream." Dudley said that it'd be better if it were chicken and/or fish. Then Dudley and Kitty got into a slap-fight once again.

Then Snaptrap popped up and said, "Believe it or not, this is not the first time I've been fooled by a space-witch." Then he struck a pose.

The End

Oh wow, this was quite the episode (but extremely difficult for the kids). Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter, which is the aftermath of this episode, and please review! No flaming!


	5. The Aftermath

(A/N: This chapter takes place after "Till Doom Do Us Part". Let's see what happens here!)

It was early evening in the city of Petropolis. Earlier that day, Dudley and Kitty had staged a fake wedding in order to stop Snaptrap and the Chameleon from stealing wedding presents (which prevented people from getting married). Now the villains were in jail, and the citizens of Petropolis could get married again. However, we're supposed to be checking up on the purr-fect partners, so let's go!

Dudley, Kitty, Peg, George, Molly, Summer, Max, Annabeth, Logan, Blossom, Atin, and Emily were all sitting in the living room at Dudley's house right now (and they all took a bath to wash off the buttercream), and the grown-ups noticed that the kids seemed unusually quiet.

"How about a movie?" Dudley suggested.

"Which one?" Kitty asked.

"Let's watch "The Spirit Of Mickey". That one seems to amuse the kids." said Peg. So Dudley found the movie, and they all watched it.

They hadn't seen much of the movie when Kitty tapped Dudley on the shoulder.

"What?" Dudley asked.

"Something's really wrong. I thought the kids liked this movie." Kitty whispered.

"They do." Dudley whispered back.

"Look at them." Kitty said.

Dudley looked, and he noticed that the kids were just looking really bored as they watched the movie. Then he realized that the funny parts before this point hadn't even made them laugh.

"You're right." Dudley said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Peg asked, annoyed.

"Mom, you might wanna look at the kids. I don't think the movie is amusing them." Dudley told her. When Peg looked, she said, "Let's just watch the rest of the movie, and then we'll ask them what's wrong."

Later, when the movie was over, Kitty looked at the kids and said, "Kids, is something wrong?" When the children nodded their heads, Dudley asked, "What's the problem?"

"You guys are!" the kids all said at once, pointing at Dudley, Kitty, and Peg. Needless to say, all 3 grown-ups were taken aback by this.

"How are _we_ the problem?" Peg asked.

"Where would you like us to start?" asked Emily.

"From the moment this whole problem began." Peg told her.

"That's easy. It started after Dudley and Kitty began fighting a_ll the time_." said Blossom.

"And that's a problem because...?" Dudley asked.

"If you keep that up, there's a good chance that George, Molly, Summer, and Logan won't exist!" Max said.

"Yeah, and it sounded like Mom _wanted_ that to happen!" said Annabeth.

"Since when did I say I didn't want my future children?!" Kitty asked.

"Well, remember when we got back from that wedding where Dudley caught the bouquet? You told Dudley to give it to you 'cause you had to marry Eric so he could 'take you away from all this'. You said, 'By 'all this', I mean _you_.'. You said it RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOUR FUTURE CHILDREN!" Atin said.

"And when you said it, you as good as called your kids 'mistakes'!" Blossom said, very mad.

"It was as though you hated us, 'cause you wanted Eric to take you away from Daddy..." Summer sobbed.

"You do realize that if Eric takes you away from Daddy, we're goners..." Molly added. She turned to Max and started crying on his shoulder, and Max stroked her hair in a comforting way, trying to calm her down.

"And when Eric proposed, you knew that the price to pay for marrying him was losing us!" George said, trying to swallow past the lump in his throat.

"But you went right ahead and accepted his proposal without giving us a second thought!" Logan said, on the verge of tears.

Kitty looked like she felt bad. How could she have forgotten about the kids and how they felt?

"I'm such an idiot..." Kitty whispered to herself as she facepalmed.

"Sounds like you're a bad parent, Kitty." Dudley said to his partner.

"You're no better, Dudley! After you and Kitty made a fuss about getting fake-married, you told her that the thought of marrying her made you throw up in your mouth. You even looked sick! To make matters worse, your kids saw and heard it, and they felt that you didn't love them, either." said Emily.

"But I love my future kids!" Dudley said, and he hugged his future biological and adopted children.

"And so do I!" Kitty said, joining in the hug. Now Blossom, Atin, and Emily were seeing one of the many family hugs Dudley, Kitty, and their children shared in the future.

"Well, looks like we found something they have in common: love for their future family." said Atin as he, Blossom, and Emily exchanged smiles.

"I still don't see how _I'm_ a part of the problem." said Peg.

"We're getting to you, Grandma." Max said.

"You became part of the problem when you made it sound like Dad marrying Mom was a bad thing. You even objected at the wedding!" said Annabeth.

"I thought you loved us, Grandma." George said, looking sad.

"I _do_! I always_ will_!" Peg told him.

"Well, you should've thought about that before you made it sound like Dad marrying Mom was a bad thing." said Logan.

"Yeah, while Dudley and Kitty were stopping the bad guys at the fake wedding, George, Molly, Summer, and Logan felt that they would be non-existent real soon, and so they kissed us good-bye." said Blossom.

"They were really upset." Atin put in.

Now the grown-ups thought about what the kids said, and they realized that the kids were really hurting after everything that had happened.

"We really screwed up, didn't we?" Dudley asked.

"Yup." said Peg, bowing her head in shame.

"I think we owe the kids an apology." Kitty said.

So the grown-ups apologized, gave the children a big hug, and promised to make it up to them the following day. The kids accepted this, and then everyone went to bed.

The following day turned out to be a good one. After having breakfast out, they went to play miniature golf, then to the beach, and finally, out for dinner. The best part was, Dudley and Kitty were on good speaking terms all day, and they didn't even argue or get into a fight. To make things even better, Peg started to see Kitty in a more positive light, and she thought that Kitty would be a great daughter-in-law.

The End

Wow, that was quite the chapter. I hope you enjoyed the episode and the aftermath, so please review, but flames are NOT accepted!


	6. Aftermath (Keswick's Kids)

(A/N: Almost forgot! Remember how Keswick was interfering with the existence of his children? Now he's going to hear it from his own young! Here we go!)

It was nighttime in the city of Petropolis. Earlier that day, Dudley and Kitty staged a fake wedding to stop bad guys from stealing wedding presents, and they succeeded. Anyhow, the day was saved, but right now, we're supposed to be checking up on Keswick and his future kids, Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel.

Over at Keswick's house, Keswick and his kids got all cleaned up after the Alaskan frosting pipeline burst and covered everyone in buttercream. At this present moment, the children were dressed in their pajamas and were in the living room, sitting very quietly. Keswick knew something was bothering the kids, 'cause they were never this quiet before.

"Kids, I can't help but think something is b-b-bothering you." Keswick said.

"What was your first clue?" Tyler asked.

Keswick was kind of surprised; the kids never spoke to him like that before. He asked, "What's gotten into you?"

"We were going to ask you the exact same question." Lisa replied.

"Me? What did I d-d-do?!" Keswick asked.

"You know well what you did! You were jeopardizing our existence!" Nate said.

"I was?" Keswick asked.

"You were! When you and the Chief were spending time together, it was like you guys were in love! And if you were to fall in love, you'd lose us!" Ariel said.

Keswick forgot about that detail, and when he realized it, boy, did he feel stupid.

"I can't believe I f-f-forgot about that!" Keswick muttered to himself.

"You forgot about us!" said Lisa.

"Your own flesh and blood!" Tyler added.

"And you didn't seem to care!" Nate put in.

"But I do c-c-care!" Keswick said.

"Then you shouldn't have gotten too involved with the Chief!" said Ariel.

"You're r-r-right." said Keswick. He realized that Dudley and Kitty's children weren't the only ones hurting during the whole thing. His own kids were suffering, too. He had to make it up to them, somehow.

"I promise I'll make it up to you, okay?" Keswick asked.

"Okay." said Lisa, Tyler, Nate, and Ariel, and with that, they gave Keswick a big hug. But that night, rather than sleeping in the room they were staying in, they slept with Keswick instead.

"Hey now, what's all this?" Keswick asked, seeing the kids following him to his room.

"Sorry Dad, but after recent events, we're not taking any chances." said Nate.

"Come on! You guys are too old to s-s-sleep with me!" Keswick said.

"The way I see it, you're never too old." Lisa said.

"Lisa, you and Tyler are how old right n-n-now?" Keswick asked.

"We're 9 years old." the twins said in unison.

"You're both too old." Keswick told them.

"Daddy, they're just as upset as Nate and I were about what you were doing." Ariel said.

"(sigh) Okay, you win. You guys can sleep in here t-t-tonight." Keswick said, giving in.

"Thanks." Tyler said, and then the kids all snuggled close to their dad.

"I really owe these kids." Keswick said to himself, realizing just how much he loved them, and how upset he would be if he erased them from existence.

So the next day, he took the kids to an amusement park, and they all had a fine old time. It was a good day for him, and his kids, and Keswick promised that he would never jeopardize the kids' existence ever again.

The (real) End

Okay, now the story is over. So the grown-ups all learned just how much their actions and words can affect future children, and almost erase them from existence. I hope you enjoyed the story (which was a Valentine's Day present for all you readers), and please review, but NO flaming!


End file.
